The Language Barrier
by mandaree1
Summary: Being the only kid in school that didn't speak English had it's disadvantages. One of the advantages, however, was being good friends with the only kid in school that tried to understand him. A young Camilio character study.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Detentionaire**

**Title: The Language Barrier**

**Summary: Being the only kid in school that didn't speak English had it's disadvantages. One of the advantages, however, was being good friends with the only kid in school that tried to understand him. A young Camilio character study**

**...**

He wasn't gonna cry. He wasn't gonna cry. Those weren't tears tracks running down his face, it was merely the heavy rain pouring down on him.

He pounded on the door with a power rarely felt by any door. He wanted _in_, out of the rain, and he didn't care how it happened. He'd climb through the window, if need be. Anything to get out of the rain and shame and into the warm house and friendly comfort.

"Lee, get the door!" The high-pitched shriek made him jump. The hand on the door fell to his side and balled itself into a fist alongside the other.

Lee pulled the door open, his eyes widening as he took in the others battered condition. "Cam... are you okay?"

He shook his head, biting his lip. Lee pulled him inside. "Come'on, you need to get out of the rain. Are you bleeding?"

He shook his head and shrugged. He wasn't sure, honestly. He hadn't bothered to check.

"Okay, got it." The taller boy lightly grabbed his wrist, leading him towards the staircase. "I've got a first aid kit in my room." He raised a curious eyebrow. Lee shrugged. "Mom likes making sure I'm prepared for anything."

_'Momma's boy.'_ He chuckled.

"Hey!"

"Lee, lower your voice!" Lee's mom snapped, twisting her head around. "Who was at the door?"

"My friend from school. Camilio."

"Cam." He muttered hoarsely.

"Cam." Lee corrected immediately.

"The Spanish boy?" She looked him over, frown deepening. "What happened?"

He shrugged, staring down at the floor, suddenly feeling deeply self-conscious. He knew he should answer, tell her what had happened, but...

Lee's Mom only spoke English and Korean. She didn't know a word of Spanish.

"It's okay. mom." He lightly grabbed his wrist, tugging him towards the staircase. "I'm gonna go fix him up."

Lee didn't speak Spanish either. It was funny, he thought, climbing the stairwell, he'd never felt like he was at a disadvantage around Lee. Lee didn't understand what he was saying either, but Lee tried his best to figure it out. He didn't just shake his head and walk away, he'd look for root words and use Google translate. It was embarrassing sometimes, but it was the effort put into it that made him happy.

Who knew? Maybe, someday, they'd be able to completely understand each other.

Tripping over the air, he flopped onto Lee's bed with a sigh. Lee pulled a fist aid kit out from under the bed and plopped down next to him.

"What happened?" Lee asked as he pulled out the antiseptic and bandages.

Cam shrugged, mumbled in jumbled Spanish about rude bullies with large fists. Lee nodded along with him, mostly likely only vaguely understanding the rant he was ranting, and bandaged him up.

"That sounds pretty bad." He said eventually, looking over Cam's bandaged arms and cleaned face, clear of any emotions save for a frown. "We can talk to the principal and get them expelled."

He shook his head. He still didn't know most of the names of the kids in the school.

Lee, proving to him once again that the boy was psychic, smiled grimly. "Just point them out. I know everyone's names."

Cam slowly nodded. That didn't sound so bad, as long as they stayed anonymous.

"Bullies... suck." He said finally, in what probably came out as a form of Spanglish. He flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. "School... suck."

Lee chuckled and nodded. "Yup. That is does. Sometimes."

Lee didn't speak Spanish. He didn't speak English. Even still, the language barrier had never been a problem between them.

**No flames! Don't like don't read! Review!**

**Author's Note: I know it's not as much of a character study as it is a one-shot, but the term seemed to fit with this one to me. =)**


End file.
